Aviators
Aviators is the pseudonym of an American indie musician. His work is mainly vocal alternative pop/rock, and usually follows the contrasting verse-chorus form. Aviators became a brony in late 2011, only a few months after he'd started writing music.Chimi Cherry Chonga Interview, 2012-03-01 His favorite pony is Princess Luna. He was at one point a regular participant in the Pony Music Compo, first entering in the first "Toastbeard" of 2012, and winning an unprecedented six contests in a row starting the week after (once in a collaboration with Bronyfied). He has not participated since number 28 (deadline March 24, 2012). Videos of his songs posted to YouTube often contain subtle animations, some of which emphasize the song's meaning. Friendship "Friendship" is Aviators' most-commonly viewed video , with over a million views on YouTube, as of January the 27th, 2016. (Closely followed by The Fear of Flight, with more than 300,000 views). Its lyrics contain only one explicit reference to the and none to its characters. It didn't originally start out as a pony song and is not supposed to reference Discord.Aviators' tumblr, 2012-04-30 Its "singer" is a pony - intended to be Twilight - who has had a falling out with a friend. She berates the friend in the first verse, but concludes in the second that, despite everything, she doesn't want their friendship to end. So she declares in the third verse that her friend shouldn't leave and that she's determined "to make things right" again. The chorus - repeated throughout the song - changes neither melodically nor lyrically, not even after the third verse. It may be assigned to the original singer or to the friend addressed in the verses. In the latter case, the lack of change in the refrain represents the unwillingness of the friend to give their friendship another chance. Discord songs Aviators has composed and produced a number of songs which invoke Return of Harmony antagonist Discord either directly or indirectly. Additionally, he has also remixed the Discord song Neverending Strife by H8_Seed. One Last Letter The song's title is explained in the YouTube description and in the video itself. In an alternate timeline, Discord was never defeated and has proceeded to spread chaos across Equestria. The song's lyrics are Twilight's final letter to Princess Celestia, a plea for help since her friends have left her and she has been unable to stop Discord on her own. Structurally, the song has three verses and a refrain, the latter of which follows every verse without alteration. Twilight sets up the premise in the first verse, explains her own situation in the second, and appears to resign in the third, saying that the lesson she learned this time was that "sometimes everything just fades away". Musically it is a mixture of heavy metal and electronic music, prompting Aviators to describe it as "Ponyelectrometal". The video displays the song title as soon as the lyrics set in, almost horizontally but tilted slighly to the left. They subtly move; the longer the song goes on, the more pronounced the tilt becomes. The final line of the second verse, "chaos rising today", is emphasized by being eletronically distorted; at the very end of the video, after the final iteration of the refrain has faded out, the variation "chaos is rising" appears on screen, replacing the song title, accompanied by a single reverberating chime. A fanficby Rainbow Sparkle was explicitly inspired by the song and bears the same title. Spirit of Chaos "Spirit of Chaos" can be considered something of a counterpart to "One Last Letter". Its theme (the rise of chaos) and structure (three verses, each followed by an unaltered refrain) are similar, but it uses a different perspective. The "singer" is Discord, having taken ownership of Equestria. This version of Discord is more explicitly villainous than the one in the show, refering to himself as "the image of evil" and looking forward to watching the ponies' cities burn, for example. In the final verse, he addresses "you and your little friends", presumably the Elements of Harmony, warning them that they're wasting their time and aren't powerful enough to defeat him. As with the video to "One Last Letter", there is subtle movement in the title display, with the image if Discord tilting more and more towards the right. Also like that song, "Spirit of Chaos" ends with a single reverberating chime as its final sound. Monster Based on a comic with the same basic storyline, "Monster"'s lyrics posit that Discord, while hideous in form, did not start out as a monster. He fell in love with Celestia, but she rejected him, causing Discord's fall into darkness and his embrace of chaos. An alternate, less electronic version is available for purchase on Aviators' Bandcamp page. A music videoby BronyDanceParty uses limited animation to make Discord sing on screen. It features visual cameos by a number of other brony musicians. In 2013, Aviators released a collaboration with WoodenToaster, "Shadows", which details Discord's mindset after "Monster", in which he has slowly accepted his evil nature and thrown all hope of him being good away. Selection of albums References External links * Aviators' website Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers